brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emz
Emz is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 8000 Trophies. She has moderate health and low damage output. Her Super can slow down and damage enemies in a radius. Her Star Power, Bad Karma, increases her main attack damage by 20% per hit. Emz's other Star Power, Hype, heals her 200 health per second when her Super damages an enemy for the duration of her Super. Attack: Spray Emz sprays her hairspray at multiple enemies at once, dealing moderate damage. Her hairspray lingers, damaging every 0.5 seconds. Super: Caustic Charisma Emz creates a cloud of toxicity around herself that can slow down and deal very low tick damage per second to enemies. It is similar to Spike's Super and has the same radius as Sandy's Super, but Emz can move around with her Super. Star Powers Bad Karma Enemies that Emz hit take more damage within the cloud of her toxic hairspray before it disappears. Hype Enemies that her Super hit recovers Emz 200 health per second for each enemy, for a total of 1000 health over 5 seconds. Tips *Emz can perform guerrilla tactics that consist of spraying hairspray and running for cover in quick succession because of their lingering main attack. However, unlike her super, caustic charisma, her main attacks do not go through walls and open space is required for these tactics to work. *When using her super try to damage enemies behind walls so that you can damage them while them not being able to damage you. *If Emz is chasing you, don't run away from her. Instead, get close to her to kill her because the more time you stay in her gas, the more damage you'll suffer, if you are close to her you will take less damage. One good example is Mortis, if you know how to dash, you can easily approach Emz without taking too much damage and quickly take her down. Be warned that experienced Emz users will save their supers to counter this tactic, therefore more caution is needed. *Emz can deal better damage in mid-long range so don't approach brawlers to a short range where they would have an advantage over you. In Bibi's case, however, you can use her knockback against her, provided that you survived Bibi's knockback attack, you can use this as opportunity to spam your lingering spray, which will force Bibi to retreat. *When using Emz's super, try to position so that the enemy is near the edge of your super range. This way, when you attack, the enemy will be slowed and forced to suffer from your attack. *Emz's first star power, Bad Karma, increases the effectiveness of her attacks the longer people stay in them, making her slightly more risky to approach at a medium distance. *Emz's second-star power, Hype, allows her to heal herself when using her super to damage enemies, increasing the healing per every enemy brawler hit. This allows her to survive longer while using her super. Voice Lines History *23/10/19: **Emz was added to the game.